My Deeds
by Farahxxx
Summary: My Deeds is a story about a Bellamy seeking his Salvation, by finally telling Clarke about his true identity. Read My Deeds to find out just how Clarke reacts to Bellamy's truth, while he risks everything to save her from his past. {AU} #Bellarke #The100 [RATING WILL EVENTUALLY CHANGE]


**AN: hello beautiful Bellarke shippers, I decided to write a new Bellarke FF since my other one is getting so much love, I hope you enjoy and support this one as much as the other one. Do leave me a review of your thoughts please.**

* * *

"Your boyfriend is always late" her friend said and she smiled at her.

"He is on his way" Clarke reassured Raven of Bellamy's arrival.

"But you're about to graduate med school, you're going to be a doctor Clarke" She shook her head. "Your biggest dream is a reality, and he is late".

"I haven't been called up yet" Clarke said still looking at the students who were going by the stage one by one to collect their PHD's.

"Why are you so sure he'll make it in time?" Raven asked.

"Because I know him" Clarke gave her friend a reassuring smile.

"Monty Antonie, Jasper Kham, Rose Lawson" The presenter called name after name and they walked on to the stage to collect their degrees. "Clarke Griffin" The presenter called and Clarke immediately looked at the entrance door one last time, but no one was there, she then turned to look at Raven, whom shook her head. Clarke slowly made her way to the stage and walked to the stuff who were giving their degrees. she shook their hand then turned to look at Raven from the stage; but she didn't find her alone. Bellamy was dressed in the best suit possible, with a big grin on his face, Clarke couldn't help but laugh at how annoyed Raven was, but Clarke knew all along he'd show up, in any circumstance. He smiled at her proudly and she returned the gesture, she then collected her degree and made her way down to her seat. She slowly took a seat between Bellamy and Raven and smiled at both of them, one by one.

"I am proud of you" He whispered to her ear and she smiled.

"Thank you" She whispered back.

After several minutes of constantly dealing with Bellamy's whispers and Raven's annoyed expression at Bellamy's whispers, Clarke could finally put an end to it. The ceremony was finally done and everyone was doing their farewell. Clarke made her way from one friend to another, and said her goodbyes one by one, as Bellamy and Raven waited for her to finish.

"Finally" Bellamy said as Clarke finished her goobyes and walked back to the two most important people in her life.

"You were late again, how typical of you" Raven finally spoke, letting go of what she was holding down.B

"I had something to take care" Bellamy said to her then turned to Clarke. "Now, if you don't mind" He said and pulled Clarke in for a Sensual kiss. Although it last for a minute, it felt like a lifetime. However for that for that minute the world around them disappeared, it was only them, they could feel the sensation of their touch throughout their whole body, Clarke felt her knees getting weak. Bellamy always had that effect on her, even if they kiss again and over again, and Clarke. Clarke had blessed Bellamy with a life, a life he had no idea about; he never could believe he had the life he did, Clarke was the best thing that had happened to him and he would do anything for her. Her touched was his drug, his sanity, and she was his only family, his home, he couldn't bare the thought of loosing her, ever.

"Hello, excuse me" Raven's voice broke their kiss. " I am here too, can I give my best friend a hug at least" She demanded. Clarke smiled at her and Bellamy rolled his eyes. They never got along, but they endured each other for Clarke, but Bellamy didn't get along with anyone really, it's just who he was. Clarke let go of Bellamy shoulders and took Raven in an embrace.

"I am so proud of you" She said to Clarke.

"Thank you, I couldn't have done it without you" Clarke hugged her again.

"Any plans?" Bellamy asked Clarke, ignoring Raven.

"Yes actually" Raven butted. "I am treating Clarke to her favorite restaurant" She finished. Bellamy just looked at Clarke, and Raven rolled her eyes, which made Clarke burst out in laughter.

* * *

Clarke and Bellamy took a seat on one side of the table, while Raven sat in front of them. While they waited for their food to arrive, Clarke and Raven were discussing their moving in plans which annoyed Bellamy to the core, but he tried his best for Clarke. He couldn't ruin her day and so he kept his focus on his game, he was playing walking dead on his iPhone.

"Here is your order, call me if anything" The waitress said as she put their food down. Clarke noticed her gazing at Bellamy, which shouldn't bother her because Bellamy was physically very attractive. His thick dark brown hair and brown eyes are hard to go unnoticed, along with olive skin, he has a lean, muscular build and is physically strong. He is everything a girl wants in her companion but it still bothered Clarke to her core, whenever someone looked at Bellamy like that, only she can look at him like that. Bellamy noticed the jealously in Clarke's eyes and smirked to himself, he loves when Clarke gets jealous over him, it makes him feel wanted. He turns his phone off and kisses Clarke quickly as the waitress is still watching. Clarke begins to smile at him, as the waitress walks away embarrassed.

"That wasn't awkward at all" Raven said and begun to eat her food, Clarke did the same. Bellamy also filled the spoon he was holding with Portuguese rice, when his phone begun to buzz. A message from Captain Kane, he swallowed hard. He opened his phone to read the message, it read.

"_Need to see you now. It's urgent"_. Bellamy's heart sunk.

"I have to go" He got up from his seat, both Clarke and Raven now looking at him.

"Here we go again" Raven said but Bellamy ignored her.

"I have to Clarke, I am sorry" He leaned in to kiss her forehead. "I'll make it up to you" He said but she didn't reply, he knew he had hurt her but he had no choice; soon he was out of the restaurant.

"He didn't even say where he is going, or what's so important to abounden you on your special night"

"I am sure its important" Clarke replied flatly.

"It always is"

"His boss is demanding"

"You know sometimes I doubt he is a business man, his actions make me question" Raven finally said the words, she had been holding since Clarke told her about Bellamy abounding their first date for work. " I mean who calls texts their employees? specially at this time?".

"I told you, his boss is demanding. He only trust Bellamy" Clarke said in her defense. " Plus Bellamy owes him, he hired Bellamy when no one else would".

"It still doesn't explain all the late nights, the trips, and the money specially".

"He is rich, they do import and export"

"Yeah, but have you seen his car, his house, and everything else" Raven questioned Clarke.

"He is only twenty seven Clarke" Raven added, and Clarke was silently listening. "Look at us, were twenty five and have got nothing but each other".

"We got a lovely home, a workable car, oh and our degrees" Clarke added, and Raven begin to laugh.

"Right".

"But, how do you know of Bellamy's money, you have only seen his cloths and car really" Clarke asked.

"I might have only seen his house in pictures but I know somethings worth when I see it" Raven replied. "Plus his suits, he has a different one every time" She added.

Clarke laughed at her friend's observation, "And how do you know their worth?".

"Hey, I might be a mechanic but my boss shows up to work all dolled up" She answered. "Plus he is a show off so he talks non-stop".

"Oh Raven" Clarke said and they bought laughed.

* * *

** WHAT IS BELLAMY UP TO? ANY IDEAS? **  
**Do leave me a review of your thought ;) **


End file.
